


microwave

by Nasharanaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #TAKABURC, M/M, hampura, ini romance?, maafkan saya, maafkan saya yang udah ngeganti rate seenaknya, pendek hiks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/Nasharanaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sersan Pemadam Kebakaran Iwaizumi Hajime mempunyai banyak rencana dalam hidup, bertemu dengan aktor papan atas Jepang bukanlah salah satunya. Siapa menyangka jika Oikawa Tooru tidak tahu jika aluminium foil adalah logam? Direncanakan atau tidak, Oikawa datang kepadanya seperti badai. [kolaborasi dengan clarione]</p>
            </blockquote>





	microwave

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu! © harudate furuichi  
> microwave © clarione, Nasharanaa

“Jadi, bagaimana keadaan pemilik apartemen?”

Hajime melepas masker dan jaket pelindungnya untuk diserahkan kepada petugas sukarelawan yang baru masuk hari itu—jika ia tidak salah ingat, namanya Hinata Shouyou; anak lelaki ceria dan tidak terlalu tinggi, dengan warna rambut oranye cerah menyaingi matahari, cocok dengan makna namanya. Hajime mendesah lega begitu kulitnya yang dilapisi keringat tersapu udara malam. Bisa kembali bernapas dengan bebas rasanya menyenangkan.

“Seperti tidak terjadi apa pun,” jawab Sawamura, _nyengir_. Seperti rekannya, Hajime kini juga telah melepaskan semua atribut berat Pemadam Kebakaran Tokyo yang ia pasang, hanya mengenakan _turtleneck_ hitam polos yang lengan-lengannya ia linting sampai bahu dan celana _overall_ seragamnya. Secara keseluruhan mereka masih mulus, walaupun ketika Hajime memeriksa wajahnya di kaca spion truk pompa ia melihat beberapa oles jelaga di pipinya.

“Sudah kasus _microwave_ ke berapa bulan ini? Apa mereka bodoh?” Hajime merutuk, kemudian mengerutkan dahi. “Apa dia benar-benar Oikawa Tooru?”

“Positif,” Sawamura memastikan, terkekeh. “Sekarang ia sedang menelepon manajernya, sepertinya. Kau perlu bicara dengannya, untuk menjelaskan kenapa dapurnya bisa terbakar.”

“Sepertinya begitu,” gerutu Hajime. “Di mana yang bersangkutan, omong-omong?”

“Ambulan.” Sawamura menunjuk belakang bahunya dengan jempol tangan. “Terakhir kuperiksa dia tengah menggoda perawat selagi diberi tambahan oksigen.”

Hajime memutar bola mata. Reputasi Oikawa Tooru sebagai seorang _womanizer_ ternyata tidak main-main. Walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan penggemar, Hajime pernah menonton beberapa film bagus yang dibintangi Oikawa Tooru dan ia terkesan kepada aktingnya. Ia tidak seperti kakak perempuannya yang mengikuti setiap perkembangan pria itu di acara gosip, tetapi setidaknya ia tahu pria ini adalah _playboy,_ ia mempunyai banyak mantan pacar dari berbagai kalangan.

Walaupun begitu, terlepas dari tingkah lakunya, Oikawa Tooru adalah selebritis papan atas Jepang. Hajime sedang bernasib baik karena bisa bertemu dengannya, bukan? Haruskah ia minta tanda tangannya?

Ia menemukan Oikawa Tooru tengah duduk membelakanginya di bangsal ambulan, ponsel tertempel di telinga. Hajime merasa segan untuk menyapanya, ia tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapan pria itu dan hanya bisa memperhatikan rajutan switer biru tua yang dipakai Oikawa Tooru. Tetapi ini sudah tengah malam dan ia sangat perlu istirahat. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

_“Ano—“_

“—Yaku-chaaaan, kau kejam! Dapurku baru saja kebakaran, aku tidak bisa—APA MAKSUDMU INI BUKAN URUSANMU? KAU MANAJERKU, BUKAN?!” Hajime hampir terlonjak mendengar rengekan bernada tinggi pria ini. “Kau tidak peduli? K-kau bohong, Yaku-chan! Aku menolak percaya! Yaku-chan-ku tidak akan pernah menelantarkanku—”

Hajime berdeham. Oikawa Tooru mendadak menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian diam ketika ia melihat Hajime.

Aktor itu menatapnya selama beberapa saat, terlihat terpaku dan ekspresi di wajahnya tidak terjaga. Ada jelaga juga di pipinya. Hajime tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi di bawah tatapan itu, ia juga kesulitan untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi saat-saat itu berlalu secepat ia datang, Oikawa Tooru tersenyum kepadanya sambil meminta lawan bicaranya di sambungan telepon untuk menunggu.

“Ya?” ia bertanya sopan.

Hajime kembali berdeham, “jadi—“ seluruh atensi sang lawan bicara dipusatkan padanya, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk sekedar bersuara. Demi apa. “—mengapa dapurmu bisa terbakar?”

Dan, oh, sepertinya Oikawa Tooru tidak menjaga ekspresi wajahnya, membuat Hajime semakin bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. “O-Oh—da-dapurku terbakar karena—“ kalimatnya menggantung, Hajime semakin bingung. Oh, ayolah, dia _sangat_ butuh istirahat. “—karena aku ceroboh. Hehe.”

Hajime tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Yang ia harapkan adalah Oikawa Tooru menceritakan rincian kejadian mengapa dapurnya bisa terbakar dengan jelas, kalau begini caranya, kapan Iwaizumi Hajime bisa istirahat?

(Hajime menghela napas, diam-diam, tidak diketahui oleh Oikawa Tooru, tentunya).

“... Bisakah kau jelaskan lebih jelas lagi, Oikawa-san?” Hajime bertanya, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dirinya merasa aneh ketika ‘Oikawa-san’ keluar dari bibirnya. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, kalau Oikawa Tooru itu mulai tidak menaruh atensi padanya? Lihat, si aktor itu malah memerhatikan sekelilingnya.

Hajime menunggu jawaban darinya (walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak yakin karena atensinya kini tidak lagi ada padanya). Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, Oikawa Tooru menatapnya lagi, lalu berucap. “Hmmm—kalau tidak salah, saat itu aku menggunakan _microwave_ -ku—entah untuk apa aku lupa—lalu tiba-tiba saja—BOOM! Api yang saaangat besar keluar dari _microwave_ itu!” jawabnya, _heboh_.

(sekali lagi, Hajime menghela napas, lelah).

“ _Ano_ , bisa tidak—“

“Iwaizumi! Ada kebakaran yang terjadi! Ayo, kita harus cepat kalau tidak—“ dan, saat itu, Hajime tidak (dan tidak akan pernah) menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebuah pekerjaan yang baru menanti dirinya, ia harus cepat, kalau tidak bisa gawat. Jaket pelindung dan masker ia pakai. Hajime mendongak, (walaupun langit terlalu gelap untuk bisa dilihat, tapi, Hajime tahu, ia tahu kalau sepertinya badai akan datang).

Iwaizumi Hajime punya banyak rencana dalam hidupnya, dan bertemu dengan Oikawa Tooru bukanlah salah satunya.

(tetapi, mungkin, mungkin saja Oikawa Tooru akan datang kepadanya seperti sebuah badai; tidak bisa dicegah, tidak terhentikan. (terkadang) takdir memang tidak terduga).

**| e n d |**

**Author's Note:**

> huhu maafkan saya karena telah mengubah fanfiksi ini seenaknya :') /sujud.   
> terima kasih sudah membaca! /o/


End file.
